Mine
by Dada-chan
Summary: Unfortunate past events lead to the death of her fiance. Now, 3 years later, she's no the same. From friends with benefits to lovers and more? Who would now? Will she ever be the same? Iruka X Anko and Genma X Anko rating for safety


"Go, I'll be fine"

"But….I can stay to help you…"

"No, Anko, I'll be fine. They're just kids and we're hidden. I'll be fine, now go. They need you there"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Call for every chounin and jounin in the village. It's and emergency."

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, go to the mountain! Fast! There has been an attack! Move, everyone!"

"Iruka…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katsu!"

"Chakra field!"

BOOOM!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened, Izumo-san?"

"An explosion. At the hidden chambers in the Hokage Mountain"

"I have to keep calm…….Who was there?"

"I don't know Anko-san. They only told us that one chounin could remain. I think it was Iruka or Kotetsu"

"Kami, let it be Kotetsu…Not Iruka, please, not Iruka"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*gasp* "Iruka.."

"A-Anko? Why a-are you here?"

"Are you injured? What happened?"

"Akatsuki attacked. I-I believe it was the one called Deidara. Explosion. The kids are safe-" he was interrupted by a fit of coughs.

"How-?"

"Chakra Shield. But it ate a lot of my chakra….and the wound…"

She turned him over. A large hole was in his stomach.

"Iruka, hang on. It's going to be fine. I promise. Please, just hang on. HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"A-Anko…..it's n-no point. We both know it very well. I'm sorry, Anko-chan"

"NO! Don't say that! You're not going to die! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

"I'm so sorry Anko-chan. I did everything….I'm sorry"

"No! Help is coming, hold on Iru-kun! Hold on, please!"

Tears where streaming down her face while she held him closely. He started coughing blood, blood also seeping from his wound.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan. I'm sorry" he said and coughed more blood.

"No, Iruka, hold on…." She whispered.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I love you, mitsukai. Be happy" he said and his heart stopped working.

"NOOOO!"

The young woman's heart-wrenching scream was heard all over the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are here to bring a great man on his last road. A great teacher and a brave shinobi. He gave his life for the new generation. A great warrior, teacher and person. As the Hokage, I here by give him a last tribute. Good-bye, Iruka-san" said the blonde Hokage.

One by one, the Rookie 9, their senseis, team 8 and many other shinobi came forward to bring their last tributes to the dead teacher. The last was a purple-haired woman. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She couldn't cry anymore. She wouldn't.

They lowered the coffin and buried it.

"Anko, if you may…"

"Of course, Hokage-sama"

The woman then charged chakra into her hand and rushed towards the gravestone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had left. It was only her now. Her and the cold stone. The sky was crying. Crying for him.

"Good-bye, Iruka-kun. May you be happy in Heaven" she said and left.

Behind her, unseen by mortals, was a man sitting on a gravestone. It read:

_____________________________________

Umino Iruka of Konohagakure

Deceased on the 15th of October

Our kind teacher, but also strong shinobi.

We won't forget you, sensei.

______________________________________

"I am happy Anko-chan. May you be the same. Goodbye" said the ghost and then vanished into the now clear sky.

A gust of wind carried his last words over.

"…..goodbye….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko's POV

It has been three years. Three years since I last saw him, since he…..died. I've never been the same. I'm now 33 and lonely. Since he died, I wasn't able to love anymore. I couldn't. I was and still am afraid that if I love again, it will end the same. I'm going to spend my life alone, that is it.

"ANKO-SAAAAN! COME TO THE SAKE BAR TONIGHT!!"

"FINE! JUST STOP YELLING, I'M IN THE NEXT ROOM, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" I yelled back at the womanizer, annoying jounin, Shiranui Genma.

Genma. Always happy and carefree. Also one of the strongest jounin. And the man who slept with almost every girl/woman in the village. Hell, he even had the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata, was it? He had me too, several times actually. I don't love him, but I admit, he's pretty good in bed. We are friends with benefits. When I'm in the mood, he knows to come over and leave the next day. When he's in the mood, he just has to say so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma's POV

After I heard her reply I settled down. And stopped yelling. Yes, she was in the next room. But I had to make sure she heard me. Hmm…..tonight is going to be fun.

Yes, I know I'm the village's worst man, but I can't help it. I'm also good looking, so every girl wants to spend a night. Or more, in Anko's case.

Anko Mitarashi. Sexy, powerful and very tomboyish konoichi. Also a player. Just like me. We are friends with benefits and we have often night 'adventures'. She's hot, I admit it. And she's single. But her past is devastating. She was Iruka's fiancé before he died 3 years ago. She never loved anyone. She had one-night-stands, and quite a lot of them, but she never loved. And she never will.

But, I did my life's worst mistake. I fell in love. With Anko. I know she wouldn't love me back, so I just pretend I don't either. I can only show her how much she means to me when we have sex. But she doesn't seem to notice. Or she doesn't want to. Anyway, at least I can have her for a night every so often. At least that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already dark outside. Actually, it was about midnight. The streets of the Leaf Village were empty, except for a very drunk Anko clinging to and kissing an equally drunk Shiranui.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong, Genma-kuuun?" the konoichi purred in his ear.

"Anko, someone's following us. I can sense it" he responded.

She was immediately very awake and tensed.

"Yes, you're right, I can feel it too. The next corner, on the left. Not very powerful, mixed with another chakra. Go!" she quietly ordered.

They both hid their chakra signatures and ran forward. When they reached the described place, there was it: a heap of blonde hair and hints on pink on the other side.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" Genma asked when he heard a small moan come from the mix of limbs, hair and bodies.

"Huh? Wha-? What are you doing here, Genma-san, Anko-san?" Sakura asked, panting.

"Passing by. Who's he?" the older woman asked.

"O-Oh, this is…uhm…..Daisaru….yes, Daisaru, a friend of mine" she nervously answered.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yes, sure, Genma-san, why wouldn't I be? Now, if you mind…" the pinkette said and disappeared in a swirl of ping sakura blossoms.

"That was odd" said Genma. "Anyway, where were we?"

He then grabbed Anko's waist and pulled her towards him.

"My place?" she asked and then disappeared, taking her partner with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-with Sakura-

"Whew, that was close, Dei-kun. I was afraid she would recognize you. After all, you did kill her fiancé"

"I told you I didn't. It was Itachi and the guy was caught in his Sharingan. He made it seem like it was me. I wouldn't have killed a teacher, no matter what. But forget that. You were kissing me…"

"Right" she said and kissed him full on the lips.


End file.
